


Under the Mistletoe

by hephakis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, holiday fic, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephakis/pseuds/hephakis
Summary: Sometimes Earth's traditions baffle Kara and sometimes they don't.





	

The first time Kara is kissed under the mistletoe she is sixteen. It's been two years since Kal-El pulled her from her pod and she's still not sure about the customs and traditions of this world. She's on constant guard to make sure her reactions match that of a normal human but she's discovered a whole host of oddities associated with adolescent behavior. Slang, body language, sexuality--the nuances are sometimes lost on her. And so it is when Malcolm Gibson leans in and pecks her cheek. 

She pulls back so fast that he stumbles into the space she just left and she panics at her use of superspeed. He stammers and points toward the arch where a green sprig dangles from a gold string. "Mistletoe." As if that explains everything. 

Kara nods. "Right." She laughs. "Of course." She grabs his face in her hands and plants one on his lips. He pulls back bright red and mumbles a couple words but Kara hears none of it in the ensuing silence that falls in the room. She ducks her head and swallows her fear but not before she locks eyes with Alex. Alex who stares at her with that mix of scorn and dismay that hits at Kara's insecurity every time. 

She steers clear of mistletoe for the next five years. 

The second time Kara is kissed under the mistletoe she is twenty-one. Kara grins and points up toward the spiky plant. "Mistletoe." She leans forward and kisses Vanessa on the lips--a quick peck but with intent behind it. 

She's become adept at hiding in plain sight but there are always missteps and miscalculations. Social land mines that obliterate her progress. So she's shocked when Vanessa pulls away and says, "What was that for?"

Kara blushes and stutters. "I thought...uh...the mistletoe..."

Vanessa gives her a look and says, "I'm not into girls" before she turns away. And then she knows she's not the only one impervious to the plant's pheromones. 

By the time she's working at CatCo, she's well versed in Christmas tradition but she goes out of her way to avoid getting caught under the mistletoe. So when she agrees to a holiday photo op in her costume and cape, she's surprised when Cat leans up on her tiptoes and presses a light kiss against her cheek. 

She pulls back and Cat nods toward the door. "Mistletoe."

Kara folds her arms across her chest and looks down at her. "Miss Grant..."

Cat leans up and whispers in her ear. "Kara..."

Kara doesn't bother to protest and reaches down to kiss her instead. Cat pulls away breathless and turns toward the photographer. "Don't print that." 

Although they both know that it would sell off the shelves.


End file.
